


Dritz Sewing Supplies

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Eating, Gen, Weight Gain, numbers kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s dying to measure Dean but he can’t find the courage to make a move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dritz Sewing Supplies

1.  
Sam thinks about it every time Dean eats double portions at breakfast. He yearns to do it every time Dean huffs in frustration and unbuttons his jeans. His fingers itch with want every time Dean pats his belly like even he can’t believe how big he’s gotten. 

He wants to measure his belly so badly. Wrap a measuring tape around his brother’s flabby middle and find out exactly how many inches around he is. Squeeze the tape and see Dean’s fat bulge out around it.

Sam even buys a measuring tape. He ditches soccer practice after school and sneaks off to a craft store with a few bucks in his pocket. The Jo-Ann Fabrics is bright and sunny but he can’t help feeling dirty, like everyone knows what depraved things he wants to do with their sewing supplies. He finds brands called Singer and Brother that almost make him lose his nerve but eventually he picks out a red measuring tape by a brand called Dritz. He pays for it then shoves it into the bottom of his backpack before hurrying back to school. He makes it there only a few minutes before Dean shows up to walk him home. 

On the way, Dean talks about a new girl he met at the diner and Sam stares at his belly. 

2.  
Now that he has the measuring tape it almost feels too real—the thought of snaking it around Dean’s waist, pulling it taut across the swell of his belly and looking down at the numbers. The mental image of bright red tape against milky skin. At any moment he’s only one little question away from making his fantasy come true. He can’t imagine Dean saying no. He just needs the courage to ask.

He obsesses about it now more than ever, knowing his embarrassment is the only thing standing in his way. He can’t even concentrate at soccer practice because he knows Dean is at the diner eating and will keep eating until his practice is over. He always comes back to the school looking round and bloated. If Sam spots him in time he can even watch Dean waddling towards the bleachers. 

Sam fantasizes about measuring Dean before practice and then afterwards to see the difference a big meal makes. He pictures them standing close together, Sam in his soccer shorts and Dean in a tight t-shirt. He would push the shirt up around Dean’s chest and then wrap the tape around him, pronouncing him fifty-two inches around. Dean would be amused by his own size, maybe pat his belly or crack a joke, then promise to come back bigger. Sam would try to practice knowing that Dean’s gut is swelling with food. He pictures himself taking the 'after' measurement, feeling a shock of pleasure when the tape proves how much Dean bloated up. 

3.  
Sam stares at the blubber hanging out from the too-tight fabric of his brother’s shirt while Dean talks about the newest girl he’s met. Sam isn’t listening. Instead he’s trying to remember how long ago it was that Dad bought that shirt for Dean. Suddenly he imagines Dean growing to 60 inches, then getting so fat that the ends of the tape don't quite meet over his belly. He wants to see Dean get so big that they can't even use the tape anymore. Dean would be embarrassed and try to force the ends together, which would only make his belly bulge. 

As soon as they get home Dean undoes his jeans and falls asleep on the couch. Sam considers measuring him while he's sleeping but the thought of being caught is nauseating. Instead he slinks past the couch and into his bedroom, promising himself that he'll find a way to work up his courage.

He closes the door and pulls out his backpack. He digs down to the bottom and pulls out the neatly coiled measuring tape. Then he shakes out the tape as he unzips his pants. Sometimes his fantasies seem so real, from the sound of Dean’s laughter to the feel of his warm skin. Sam comes hard with one hand on his dick and the other clutching the tangled measuring tape.


End file.
